Zundar
Zundar is a Runask from the Baterra Magna storyline. Biography Zundar came into existence on Mertiros, as do many Runask. Zundar had quickly become bored with life on his home island, and so left it, looking for something more interesting. Learning about the Dark Hunters and what they did, Zundar was inspired by them, and strove to get the weapons and experience necessary to become a good bounty hunter. After eight or nine years, He started working as a hunter for hire, and was quite successful. Several year later, he took up an assignment from a Makuta to kill a Toa and succeeding in killing the Toa. This was something a lot eviler than anything he had ever done before, and he began to doubt what he was doing and quit his job, wanting to redeem himself. He was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui shortly before Teridax's takeover of the universe. Axonn gathered up Zundar and three others, Verunax, Erax, and Zac, to be sent to Bara Magna to retrieve the Mask of Life to heal the universe. The portal they used to get to the desert world malfunctioned, though, and the four were instead transported to an alternate Bara Magna where things have gone all wrong. The four were dropped in the middle of a battle going on in Arena Magna, one involving enemies with invisibility powers. They team managed to triumph, and took residence in a deserted dwelling. While on errands around the surrounding village, the quartet were individually visited by a strange, cloaked figure, who gave them a dire warning. The next morning, the four had a brief conversation before setting out on their search. Zac led them to a Toa of Psionics whom he had met earlier, but she attacked them. After she was defeated, Vorox sprang from the ground, and turned out to be led by Malum. After the conflict was halted, he suggested the four head off to Vulcanus, but since it was getting dark, Malum knew the four would likely be Bone Hunter prey. Zundar tagged along with his teammates as they trudged through the desert. It didn't take long for the sun to set and Bone Hunter to attack, led by Fero. Two Hunters were killed, one stunned, and Fero restrained with, to the Hunters, embarrassing speed. Zundar himself had defeated two Bone Hunters, one by accident, one awesomely. Erax tackled Fero and put his sword to Fero's neck, keeping him still. Fero was told to leave alive and let the four know of any Ignika sightings. Zundar then assisted in carving out a cave for the quartet to sleep in overnight. Just before morning, a few Bone Hunters, unaware of the scuffle with Fero, attacked, with Erax using his natural speed and agility to defeat each of them. By the time Zundar awoke, the Hunters were all down. Verunax then intimidated a Hunter into avoiding them from now on. Further on in their trip, the group thought they had found the Ignika, but Dianois's telepathy revealed it not to be. They conversed with the now friendly, if grim, Toa of Psionics, and eventually added her to the team and decided to start overthrowing the Baterra. Powers and Equipment Zundar is a Runask of Fire, able to control flame to some extent, with similar, yet slightly different, abilities to a Toa of Fire. One notable difference is that Zundar has less of a resistance to heat than a Toa of Fire, as is true of all Runask of Fire. Zundar is a skilled combatant and acrobat,has an excellent aim, and has the ability to fight with a flowing, efficient flair. As he has wings, he can fly, with the grace and speed to match any other flying Runask. Mask Zundar wears a Great Kanohi Xeriga. Tools Zundar carries a retractable blade affixed to his forearm, which can extend to about five feet in length and retract almost completely back into the hilt. Zundar also carries a dual-barreled cannon on his arm, the right barrel firing high-powered lasers, the left firing stun blasts which can shut down electrical systems, including the nervous system. Both are protosteel. Personality and Traits Zundar is cold, bitter, and sarcastic, making him not too pleasant to be around, but, if talked to, Zundar will turn out to be just a little impaired in his social abilities. Trivia * Zundar is quite possibly the most dangerous member of the Ignika Retrieval Squad, due to his weaponry, ability to fly, flame powers, and Xeriga. * Zundar is the only member of the Baterra Magna's central team that seems to have no real-world basis for his name. ** However, his name is easily the most awesome. Category:Fire Category:Baterra Magna Category:Bounty Hunters